


The Art of Banging Dragons

by space_goose



Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge (Cartoon), DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty Snotlout, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Complex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Snotfang, Teasing, Teratophilia, huge dragon cock, i really didnt wanna write this but i was horny ok, it aint all about the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Snotlout Jorgenson may not know how to train a dragon like Hiccup can, but he sure knows how to fuck one.Warning: dragon porn upcoming, obviously.





	1. the start of something morally fucked

There was a certain emotion dragon riders felt when their dragons were in pain, either it be emotional or physical. It was almost like a shared feeling between the two species, like that same pain resonated within them to the deepest root. It was a profound anguish that ripped at their hearts and aroused their most primal instincts in order to make sure their dragon wouldn't suffer any longer than the creature deserved.

However, there were times where riders sometimes went too far to comfort their dragons. This wasn't a rare occurrence, but there was a significant difference between risking your own life for your dragon or just being downright _insane_ in your comforting methods for the scaly creature. 

It was a one in a million chance for a dragon rider to make _sexual advances_ towards their dragon just to comfort them. If anyone ever tried to fuck their dragon, it definitely wasn't to help the beast in any way.

When it came to Snotlout, that pesky human could turn any slight chance into a 100% chance. It was obvious that he and Hookfang had their fallouts and fights, but that didn't mean the two hated each other. Honestly, Snotlout’s dependency on Hookfang was pretty obvious when he screamed out his dragon’s name whenever he (or Hookfang) were in trouble or whenever he was faced with a minor inconvenience. The rider loved his dragon but not like how the others loved theirs. He knew there was something morally fucked up about it, but hell, he couldn't help his damn cock. That thing ran on autopilot and when it wanted something and it would work for it until it got what it wanted. 

When Snotlout felt Hookfang’s pain, his brain turned into one big dick. All that was on his mind was his hot (hot as in fire… Totally) dragon. 

_‘Help him. Comfort him… Replace the pain with pleasure, he won't mind.’_ Fuck that, Snotlout knew Hookie would care. All that dragon did was care, and not in a sympathetic way. If Snotlout did one thing out of character, Hookfang would probably fucking tear him in half with his claws and teeth. Though, sometimes Snotlout believed he wouldn't even mind Hookie doing that to him-- which was bullshit and just his dick talking.

Eventually, though, one day he cracked and let his dick take the wheel. It had been too long, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. If he couldn't get human coochie then he guessed he'd just have to resort to dragon cock. He sure hadn't seen it before, but as long as it was big and juicy, he was fine with it. 

The gang had gotten into a rather perilous fight with some nasty dragon hunters, resulting in a lot of damage being done to both the Edge and their dragons. Most of the dragons had chunks of scales missing from fire blasts and gashes deep in their flesh, but Hookfang got the brunt of it. His wings were fucked for the time being and he had a lot of burn marks from Singetails along his back and lower legs. The emotional pain he was giving off was unbearable and Snotlout was close to breaking down whenever he approached the dragon. But, the thing that made it so hard was because he was _always_ with Hookfang. Either it be sleeping on him, talking shit to him or just playing with him, he hardly ever left Hookfang’s side, especially when the dragon was injured. 

Hookfang was lying flat on his stomach, breathing out unsteady gasps and trying his best not to use his aching wings to support himself or put too much pressure on his sore legs. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and his nostrils were flared, puffing out frustrated bouts of smoke ever so often. He was shaking slightly, but the mere sight of it was painful to watch. At least he was in Snotlout’s cabin with the fire going. The warmth helped comfort him, but it wasn't enough.

Snotlout couldn't help himself.

Silently, he reached out a wary hand and placed it tentatively on Hookfang’s thigh. There were wounds along his calf, deep but not bleeding anymore, but still bad nonetheless. The human's fingers squeezed very gently at the flimsy scales that shivered to the soft touch.

“Hookie, are you asleep?” He asked quietly, peering over at the dragon's peaceful but pained face. The difference between him being peacefully asleep or in pain was obvious by his taut muzzle and eye ridges.

The dragon huffed in reply, showing he wasn't asleep yet. He sounded frustrated like he was trying to tell Snotlout something. The rider picked up on it and it _surprisingly_ wasn't Hookfang trying to tell him to fuck off.

“You can't sleep, huh?” He rubbed the scales where his hand was. “Is it the pain, big guy?”

Hookfang made another soft sound, agreeing with the human.

Snotlout’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. If there was something he knew about sex, it was that orgasms made you super goddamn tired. A small smirk spread across his lips and he trailed his hand down Hookfang’s body, stopping at his tail.

“I have something that can help you sleep, but you have to agree not to freak out.”

Hookfang opened one eye, peering back at his rider. His eye ridge raised questionably.

“Don't ask what it is, just promise not to freak out because… It will feel weird, but I swear it will force you straight to sleep after.”

The Monstrous Nightmare rolled his eyes and sighed. That was an agreement in Hookfang’s books.

“Awesome. Okay, close your eyes and lift your backside up.” The dragon did as he was told, lifting his lower half up a little shakily. “Now, here comes the weird part…”

Snotlout crouched and peered under the dragon, searching for his dick. Though, all he found was a fleshy slit. _Wait, was Hookfang a female or something? At least that would make this less gay…_

He reached his hand near the slit and gulped, scared for what Hookfang’s reaction might be. He knew he told the dragon not to freak out, but he knew full well Hookie would still freak out. With a shaky hand, he placed a finger on the slit and gasped immediately as Hookfang roared and jumped upright.

“Woah, woah! Calm down, Hookie,” he chided, holding his hands out defensively to try and calm Hookfang. However, the dragon continued roaring, though a yelp emitted from him as he tried flapping his wings. He fell face first into the wooden floor, growling angrily.

“I'm not trying to hurt you. Please, I'm seriously trying to help you.”

Hookfang twitched and flicked his tail, hissing. 

“I know it's your private place, but it won't hurt.”

Another hiss, but quieter this time. His wide eyes relaxed slightly. He trusted his rider, but it just felt… Weird.

“Just let me try and show you how it works, and if you don't like it, just tell me, ok? I'll stop.”

Hookfang sighed and rolled his eyes. _Why not?_ he supposed. He was a dragon, he didn't have much concept over the whole thing. 

The dragon turned around to face his tail towards Snoutlout, raising his behind again. His tail was warily flicking in the air, but Snotlout was much more cautious this time around. He gingerly slid his hand along Hookfang’s underside, admiring his warm belly, and softly ran his finger over his slit again. The dragon didn't roar this time, so Snotlout continued what he was doing. He rubbed the outside of the slit with two fingers and slid one into the slit itself. It was wet and warm, clearly leaking some sort of warm fluid the more Snotlout rubbed at it. The ministrations only got deeper as he realised that Hookfang was _enjoying_ it.

His dragon was literally moaning because of him. It was a strange new sound; a rumble of carnal pleasure that came deep from within his chest and throat. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and draped across the floor in a puddle of drool, and his eyes were closed tight. Snotlout could hear the magnificent beast panting and purring as it ground along with his working fingers.

Suddenly, Snotlout felt something under the slit start to move. It was big and hot, pushing his finger out of the slit and emerging out from the slit itself, dangling from Hookfang’s crotch like a tumour, then he realised. _Oh Thor, that was Hookfang’s massive dragon cock._

It was drenched in a fluorescent orange fluid, but it's base colour was pale red. From inside it was glowing red like it was ready to blow. It was huge and throbbing, thick as Fishleg’s forearm but long as Snotlout’s torso to his head. It didn't look human at all and looked way more interesting than any human could provide. It literally looked like it was growing bigger and even looked like it had scales, too. That only enticed Snotlout more.

“Remain calm, babe,” he hummed as he gripped his hand around the burly dragon dick, annoyed but not surprised that his whole hand couldn't fit around the damn thing. He held another steady hand on Hookfang’s thigh and he crouched down a little more, beginning to pump the red cock. It was wet and lithe, easy to stroke and it felt way better than his own, boring human dick. He ran the velvety pads of his thumb over the dragon cock head, watching as Hookfang tensed and purred. 

“This feels good, doesn't it, baby boy?”

Hookfang licked the air and groaned, nodding. He forced his cock to move faster and harder within Snotlout’s hand, grinding and humping as much as he could in his condition. At least he could hardly feel the pain in his legs, now.

“You're needy, aren't you?” Snotlout chuckled, increasing the speed at which he stroked his dragon’s throbbing red dick. He could tell when he was about to explode since not only was his orange semen so bright it was visible from inside his sack, but the dragon’s jerking and trembling hips made it more obvious.

Snotlout suddenly stopped touching him, snickering as he heard Hookfang start complaining.

“Don't worry, we’re not done here yet,” he said with a cheeky tone, making a hand signal that told Hookfang to stand. “Get up and hold onto the roof. Don't complain about those wings or I won't let you have the sleep you deserve.”

Hookfang hissed but stood up, grabbing onto the pillars along the roof with his claws. It hurt a little, but it was worth it. His huge cock was hanging out in plain sight, twitching and dripping with precum. He was a wet little sucker for sure.

The stubby human snickered to himself proudly and grabbed tightly around the base of Hookfang’s cock, inching closer until his lips passed over the tip of it. He threw his helmet off and tossed it to the ground, making sure it didn't ruin his experience. Snotlout would never have thought he'd be sucking dragon dick in the future, but here he was, sucking off his own pet dragon.

He went down as far as he could before his jaw broke from the absolute size, sucking and sliding his moist tongue around the shaft as he squeezed and pumped the base of his cock. It tasted bitter but sweet, yet not horrible. He continued to bob his head up and down Hookfang’s cock, jacking him off as he went. It didn't take long for the dragon to bust a load of orange cum into the human’s mouth with a loud roar of pleasure, sending him reeling back with a dry cough. He could feel the warm fluid all over his tongue and teeth and it felt like it was burning him. He was ready to spit it out, but from the piercing glare from Hookfang, Snotlout swallowed the lot with another few painful coughs. He wouldn't call himself much of a swallower, but it really looked like Hookfang wanted his seed inside Snotlout, not anywhere else.

Hookfang’s member went soft, flopping down onto his stomach with a wet slap. The dragon was shaky and numb all over, falling to the ground with a dull thud. He could hardly keep his eyes opened and felt a tiredness overcome him.

“Sleepy yet?” Snotlout quizzed, noticing the fatigue that his dragon had been inflicted with. He stepped closer to his dragon and sat down next to Hookfang’s muzzle, leaning onto him and placing a tentative hand on top of his head. A wandering dragon tongue slipped past Hookie's lips and licked his rider's hand caringly, giving the human one last spark of ecstasy. Snotlout rubbed his muzzle until the dragon fell asleep peacefully, then stopped so he could finish his own business.

The only thing that could kill his boner right now was his own hand, so, he made quick work of his throbbing cock and fell asleep next to his resting dragon.

For some reason, he wasn't even ashamed he made a dragon orgasm and he honestly hoped he was the first. There's a first time for everything, and if that counted fucking a dragon, then he was hoping to accomplish that first, too.


	2. hot mess

It was hard not to become obsessed with dragon cock after your first rodeo. Night after night as Hookfang healed, Snotlout would continue to pleasure Hookfang by touching up his dragon cock whichever way he could just so the beast could sleep. Even when Hookfang was capable of sleeping, the human couldn't help himself but fulfil his immoral fantasies.

Hookfang started to get a little more touchy with his rider as the week progressed, especially around the other team members. He’d nuzzle up and lick Snotlout whenever possible, purring happily as his human returned his gratitude with a chaste kiss or ass slap. It really depended on whether the others were looking or not. Without any eyes on them, Snotlout could squeeze in a secret rub over Hookie's slit just to hear the dragon purr at his touch.

The rest found the new behaviour of the usually angry dragon and rider weird and unusual but they were glad nonetheless that the pair were finally starting to warm up to each other. Of course, no one suspected him to be fucking his dragon, that would just be a suspicion a lunatic would be willing to think up.

It was a cold night when Hookfang, now healed, decided to make the first move for once. Snotlout was about to approach the dragon himself before Hookfang pounced at him and threw him flat to the floor. A surprised gasp left the human’s lips as his back hit the floor with a thud, groaning as a claw pushed down on his stomach, restricting some of his breathing.

“Hookfang…” He groaned, grabbing the dragon’s claw. “What are you doing?”

Hookfang barked playfully, wagging his tail. He hung his head down and brought his tongue out, licking a wet stripe up Snotlout’s face. Snotlout made a sound of disgust from the unexpected shower of saliva and tried to wipe some of it away, only to find Hookfang would growl if he tried. The dragon slipped his tongue under Snotlout’s tunic, pulling it up over his head with a claw.

Confusion was eminent in Snotlout’s tone as plenty of puzzled noises left his lips, though, he made no effort to stop whatever his dragon was trying to accomplish. He had to help Hookfang get his pants, bracelets and shoes off after numerous struggling tugs from Hookfang, leaving Snotlout vulnerable under a huge, scaly beast that could kill him with one single snap of his jaws. Though, he knew Hookfang wouldn't kill him. He could hurt him, sure, but there was no way he'd be wanting to kill Snotlout when he looks ready to ravage him senseless.

However, after an entire week of committing acts of _consensual_ bestiality, Snotlout still thought what he was doing was perverted. Well, Hookfang was doing all the work now, but it was the fact that Snotlout was allowing it. Any of the other riders would have told their dragons to knock it off-- y'know, like a sensible human being-- but here Snotlout was, letting his dragon sex him up like he was some sort of chew toy. He sighed, which caught the attention of Hookfang.

"No, no, it's okay, boy," he reassured. "Keep going."

Hookfang grunted and leant down, beginning to lick his human's chest. His wet tongue made work of Snotlout's sensitive nipples, evidently interested by the hardening mounds of tissue on the human's chest. He visibly tensed with a soft squeak, earning a low chuckle from Hookfang. 

"Oh, shut up. If I let you purr without me laughing, then let me squeak like a damn dragon hatchling." The words he said weren't meant to be venomous, but Hookfang snarled aggressively and nipped at Snotlout's chest with his claws, drawing blood. He gasped from the sudden sharp pain, grabbing at the area where Hookfang had scratched him. Thin rivulets of scarlet blood dribbled down his chest, staining his palm with sticky, warm blood.

"What the fuck, Hookfang?" He hissed through gritted teeth, glaring up into his dragon's piercing, amber eyes. Hookfang was unfazed and shrugged it off, pushing the human flat to the ground again with his muzzle. He pushed Snotlout's hand away from the cut, licking the blood up himself. Snotlout jerked from another sharp pain that struck him, but he found it hard not to get horny from it. Hookfang definitely could tell he was getting horny as his puny human dick just kept rising higher and higher.

Curious, Hookfang's wandering tongue wrapped around Snotlout's twitching cock, pulling an immediate moan straight out of him. He bent his knees and arched slightly, biting his lip. His eyes went soft as he met gazes with his dragon.

The tongue started to move in a pumping fashion, stroking up and down the length. It found interest in the foreskin in particular, which was the one thing Hookfang's dragon cock didn't have. 

Snotlout was already close to becoming a mess. For a Viking who tried to act tough all the time, he was pathetic when it came to sex. It was such a new feeling-- and a fucking fantastic one at that. His toes were curled and his bottom lip aching between his teeth. Gods, he wanted to grind against that huge, slimy tongue, but he stopped himself. He'd wait until he was too horny to think about literally any action his brain went along with. That was when things would get truly fun.

Hookfang continued, watching as the expression on his rider's face contorted to all sorts of different emotions. Bliss was the most eminent expression as his face scrunched up, his eyes clenched and his own human tongue rode over his lips occasionally.

It was truly a sight Hookfang never thought he'd see. He also never thought he'd be in a sexual relationship with a human. With a stifled grunt, he stopped jacking Snotlout off with his tongue, barking mockingly at him as the human sighed in frustration.

"Cock tease," Snotlout muttered, peering down at his erection. It was twitching off his belly, white precum coating the tip. He grumbled to himself, pondering whether he should finish the job off himself or not.

Hookfang started to yip impatiently, grabbing both of Snotlout's hands with his claws and holding them above his head. There was no way he'd be able to get out of the dragon's hold. Hookfang leant down further, nuzzling Snotlout's cock with his muzzle before letting his long tongue lick a stripe up his ass.

His hips jerked from the new feeling, but it wasn't shunned. Hookfang continued what he was doing, circling his entrance with a gentle tongue. Then, suddenly, it slipped right into him, inciting a moan from the human. 

"Fuck!" Snotlout cursed loudly, probably loud enough for everyone else on Dragon's Edge to hear. Now that he thought about it, everyone could probably hear him moaning, but he couldn't give less than a shit. His back arched as the dragon tongue inside him started to move in a circular motion, only getting deeper inside him. Oh, Gods... it felt so fucking _good._

"Yes, Fang... Good boy," he groaned, rubbing at the claws that kept his hands secured above his head. His thumb circled the little bit of skin that was near Hookfang's claws, biting his lips once again to subdue the embarrassing noises he was making.

He opened his eyes that were clenched tightly, glancing over at his gorgeous dragon with those flaming amber eyes and twisting horns. He was working hard at making his human moan for him, making a guttural growl as he ate his ass.

Their eyes made contact, immediately causing Snotlout to blush furiously and glance away. He looked up to the ceiling as he panted wildly. His groin pounded with a pulsing ache as his hard-on only got worse, his climax approaching. He desperately wanted something to shove his face into so he could bite and drool to his heart's content, but all he had was the open air to grunt and groan into. 

"Oh, hurry up, Hookfang! Deeper!" That was way too loud, but fuck it. He attempted grinding down on the dragon's tongue, releasing small little grunts of pleasure _("Ah, ah, ah." This was the most vulnerable Hookfang had ever seen him.)_

Hookfang obliged, going deeper until he hit the spot. Whatever this spot was, Snotlout moaned louder than he ever had before, urging the dragon to keep hitting that exact spot. It only took a few more seconds until Snotlout went over the edge, coming all over himself with a long moan of satisfaction.

"Holy shit..." he whined, panting as the high started to wear off. His entire body was sweaty and hot, especially where Hookfang had been holding his hands down. He looked over at Hookfang, spreading his legs as he sat up.

Ha, he still had his helmet on. He went to get up but was stopped as Hookfang begun to lick up the excess cum that was coating Snotlout's belly and legs. His dick still overly sensitive from the orgasm, he made a small sound of pleasure and surprise, biting down on his fist. 

When Hookfang finished, he peered up at his rider with an inquisitive expression. He looked like he was asking for something. That's when Snotlout noticed the red, leaking dick that was hanging out from under Hookfang. The dragon lifted a leg, huffing.

"Yeah, alright. Don't take forever to cum, I'm tired as Helheim." He crawled over to the huge cock, taking it in his mouth with expert fashion from past practice, sliding his lips right over the bright red tip of the curved dick and forcing half of it into his whore mouth. With a leg still raised, Hookfang started to thrust it deeper into Snotlout's mouth, groaning as the human started to stroke where his mouth wasn't.

A knot started to build up as his climax approached, urging Snotlout to suck faster and harder. His hands trailed around the lips of the slit, earning plenty grunts of delight from Hookfang.

Whatever he was doing, it drove Hookfang over the edge. He unloaded his seed into his rider's mouth, yapping with satisfaction as his orgasm finally overtook him.

Snotlout crawled backwards, swallowing the cum without any hesitation, reaching up to stroke Hookfang's soft underbelly as the dragon purred contentedly.

"There you go, boy. Get some sleep, now." He got up from under Hookfang, quickly pulling on a pair of pants and nothing else. Once Hookfang laid down near the fire, Snotlout crawled on top of his head as he usually did, lying across his head and muzzle.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he muttered quietly, patting his dragon softly.

Hookfang huffed in reply, but it was a sound of content.

\---

When Snotlout awoke the following morning, he was face to face with the two blonde twins.

"I knew it," Tuffnut said with a devious smile, though, there was disgust hidden behind his eyes.

Snotlout gasped in surprise, hopping off of his dragon's head immediately. His hands were in front of him in a defensive manner and a nervous laugh passed his lips. Hookfang woke up too, angry from being woken up so suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Though, he knew exactly what Tuffnut meant.

"We could hear you and Hookfang all last night," Ruffnut added, folding her arms.

"Yeah, doing what?" He regretted asking because he knew hearing the answer would make his heart drop.

" _Mating_ ," she chuckled. He was right, his heart sunk down right to his ankles. This was bad.

Tuffnut got closer to his twin, copying her gesture. "Are you banging your dragon, Snotman?"

"No!" Fuck, he was a bad liar. "That's disgusting, you know I wouldn't do that!" Hookfang made a sound of confusion, sitting up tall with a cocked head.

"Then what were those suggestive noises that kept me up last night, huh?"

Snotlout didn't know how to answer. His mouth was kinda just sitting there, open, making small noises that didn't end up forming proper words.

"Uhhh... I was doing stretches!" Even Hookfang knew that was a shitty lie. He grunted in frustration, lying back down. Snotlout shared glances with him momentarily, trying to apologise for his awkwardness through small smiles that were equally as awkward.

"Sure, sure. I too tend to tell my dragon to go deeper when I do stretches." Tuffnut was just mocking Snotlout at this point. He knew the truth and there was nothing Snotlout could do to change that. Fuck, he's probably screwed up his entire job as a rider. He's going to be publically shunned and thrown onto the streets. No, he's going to be exiled from Berk and taken away from Hookfang, forced to fend on his own as a dragon-fucker.

" _Please don't tell anyone_ ," he blurted out, grabbing onto Tuffnut's shoulders desperately. "Everyone will think I'm a freak, please don't say anything. Please."

The twins shared looks. "Well... should we? I mean, it is kinda messed up that you're banging your dragon."

"I know it's messed up! I couldn't help myself, okay! Just, please. I'll stop being a cocky muttonhead... please." His excessive begging was enough to make even Hookfang roll his eyes.

The twins sighed. "Fine. Still, you're disgusting and should be ashamed of yourself. Don't think that we won't be making hints towards it as a joke, though."

"Whatever, just as long as you don't say it outright."

The duo glanced at each other, making a few unusual facial expressions like they were communicating through them. "Deal."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence. "One question, though," Snotlout started, scratching the nape of his neck nervously, "Exactly how loud was I last night?"

The twins laughed. "Don't worry, only we heard you. But you were pretty loud, dude."

Hookfang chuckled lowly, nudging Snotlout with his muzzle. 

"Oh, don't you start, mister. You got me into this mess."

A tail whipped the back of his head.

"Ow! Okay, okay, it's my fault..."

Hookfang smirked triumphantly, glad to know his human still knew his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	3. alone

It was the strangest thing when Snotlout didn't ruin the entire training session like he usually did. Hiccup thought he was dreaming as he watched the cocky Snotlout and his disobedient dragon fly through the skies gracefully without a single rebellious sneer, jibe or mock directed towards Hiccup, Hookfang or anyone else. If anything, it looked like Snotlout and Hookfang were in perfect sync.

The two didn't leave each other's side and Snotlout didn't start a conversation with any other rider, keeping to himself for the remainder of training and post-training. Hiccup heard him mostly mumbling sweet things to Hookfang and petting him, but he thought nothing of it. Snotlout had always been pretty close to his dragon when he wasn't getting flamed or bitten, it was just his distant behaviour that was confusing him.

Hiccup met up with everyone but Snotlout after training to discuss what was going on with the unusual acting rider.

“Did someone upset him?” Was the first thing Hiccup asked, of course. It wasn't unexpected for someone to tease Snotlout, but he never really got upset about it. No one said they did, so he continued.

“Well then, does anyone know why he's so quiet and… You know, not a total douchebag?”

“Maybe he's finally realised how irritating he is!” Astrid added, though, she doubted it. She was just as confused, too.

“Maybe? Look, I don't want to make assumptions, but he really seems attached to Hookfang lately,” Hiccup admitted. The last time he saw Snotlout was him and Hookfang flying off somewhere without saying a word beforehand. 

“Yeah,” Tuffnut replied simply, grinning slightly. “It's almost as if he's in loveee~," he chorused in a sing-song voice, making a swooning face to get his point across.

“I certainly hope not,” Hiccup furrowed his brows in disgust. Even the mental thought was disturbing. “Any other ideas?”

There was a faint mumble around the group, but no actual answers.

“Alright then! I guess I'll just have to find out myself.” He went to hop on Toothless, but Tuffnut pulled him back by the shoulder.

“How about me and Ruffnut go chat to him?”

Hiccup raised a brow, perplexed. “You're not pulling my leg here, right?”

“No, I'm being serious.” He had the least serious face on, but Hiccup ignored it.

He irritably sighed. “Fine, you guys can go chat to him. Last I saw him he was flying West. Thor knows where he is now.”

The twins chuckled to each other, sharing a high five and rushing to their dragon. They had a feeling they were going to see something wild, which is why they didn't want Hiccup to go. The twins stood by their word. If they promised no one would find out about Snotlout's love affair, then that promise was not going to be broken.

\---

Snotlout was tired. He was leaning against Hookfang’s neck as the dragon laid down, nuzzled between the crook of his neck and head. One hand was stroking down scales and the other was resting mindlessly in his lap. He was singing quietly to Hookfang; one of the songs his mother used to sing him when he was young. It was a simple song, but it was powerful and beautiful for so little words.

The plateau they had stopped at was peaceful and alluring. The grass of the meadows was verdant and stretched as far as the eye could see. Colourful patches of lively flowers filled in the blandness and few trees were situated around the field, but those few trees were old and spiralling up into the sky, creating quite a fantasy scene for such a desolate area. No animal, human or dragon was in sight. It was just Hookfang and Snotlout.

He placed a soft kiss on Hookfang’s neck whenever he got distracted by dark thoughts that were starting to creep into his head. The kisses made him remind himself that he had Hookfang to protect him. He was just so worried about everyone finding out about his relationship with Hookfang. Even thinking about it was weird… Him, a human, in love with a dragon? It was just wrong. He knew it, but he couldn't control what his heart wanted. Neither could he control his dick. His rebellious dick is what got him in this mess in the first place.

He wondered if he should just stop having sex with Hookfang altogether. It would probably be for the best, but he didn't want to stop. He loved Hookfang, and he didn't want to give that up because of the fear of his friends ratting him out.

He nuzzled up closer to Hookfang, pulling his knees up closer to his chest and stroking Hookfang’s wing. The dragon made a small sound, opening his eyes and poking at Snotlout with his claws.

“Oh, hey, you're awake.”

Hookfang purred, snuggling up against his rider. Two claws caressed his cheek which Snotlout leaned right into with a content sigh. For such an angry, mean dragon, he knew how to be gentle with Snotlout. The two claws combed through his hair and snaked down his body, climbing into his hand. He squeezed Hookfang’s ‘hand’, smiling softly.

“This place is peaceful…” Snotlout mused calmly, gazing out at the undulating islands of rock and dirt that made out the archipelago which they lived in. The misty clouds floated above the highest points of islands, hiding trees within their fluffy bodies. The lush grass was what enticed Snotlout the most. It was so… Pure. It was untouched by anything; allowed to thrive on its own to grow into a gorgeous, vibrant field. It made Snotlout think of himself, or at least, what he wanted to be.

He wanted to be left alone to thrive on his own. That failed a long time ago when Spitelout happened to be his father of all people. If he had a different dad, Snotlout would have been a much different person. He wouldn't be a cocky prick that tried to be tough all the time and hide his emotions. He would be himself, not his dad.

Hookfang knew about certain things Snotlout didn't tell anyone else. Like, for instance, how his father likes to punish him when he fails. The agonising burn of the leather whip against his skin and the warmth of his disgraced blood running down his back was always a reminder to not be himself. He wasn't allowed a choice… Not in this shitty, cruel world. 

A worried whimper arose from Hookfang when he sensed his rider’s grief. Not only could he hear his hitched breathing, but he could also sense his sorrow, just like Snotlout could sense his before.

Snotlout placed a gentle hand on Hookfang's muzzle, turning his worried eyes away from him. “I'm fine. Don't worry about it…” Snotlout tried to assure him with a fake smile, but Hookfang wasn't having it. Tears were welling in Snotlout’s ocean blue eyes, flooding any sense of happiness that he once had. Hookfang didn't understand humans. One second, they were happy, but the next, they were crying. 

Another worried whimper emitted from the Monstrous Nightmare. He stood up without warning, looking down at Snotlout with furrowed eyes of concern. 

Snotlout almost fell on his back when Hookfang stood up, gasping lightly. “I said not to worry, Hookie…”

 _But I will worry, my stupid little Viking._

He leant down and licked his helmet until it fell off, then started to lick Snotlout’s hair into messy and uneven lengths. The human tried pushing him away, but it was no use. Hookfang chuckled like a seal, sneaking his tongue under Snotlout’s tunic and licking his chest. The human still had a cut on his chest from last night and Hookfang whimpered, trying to remember why he hurt him. _Stupid Hookfang… I shouldn't hurt Snot-human when he's finally allowing himself to be vulnerable…_

Snotlout giggled from the feeling of his tongue on his skin, pulling the dragon’s face closer and gently brushing his forehead over his muzzle. He gave the dragon a kiss, smiling again. 

“Sorry about that,” he apologised, nestling the top of his head against Hookfang’s chin. The dragon purred, licking more of his chest. “Y’know, I don't get why it's wrong for me to be with you.”

He sighed, scratching Hookie’s neck. “I mean, I get it’s kinda weird because you're seen as a wild animal, but… You're not an animal. You're a sentient being that can consent to a relationship. Right?”

Hookfang nodded. He couldn't speak, but he could understand. Though, he knew why it was frowned upon. It was the exact reason Snotlout had pointed out. Dragons were animals to humans, not another species with similar intelligence to humans. 

“Exactly! So why is it so… Wrong? Ugh!” He groaned in frustration, kicking the ground. Hookfang went to lick him again, but his ears perked at the sound of beating wings. He growled, earning Snotlout's attention.

“... What's wrong?”

Hookfang looked up to the sky, glaring directly at a two-headed dragon with its two, crazy riders. He sighed and rolled his eyes. All he wanted was to be alone with his rider without any other humans interfering. Was that really too much to ask?

Snotlout followed his line of sight, groaning as he spotted the approaching twins.

“Seriously?” He yelled in frustration, throwing his hands in the air with a curse. 

Barf and Belch landed not far from them, the twins advancing afterwards with devious smiles plastered across both of their faces. They were expecting some interspecies love tangos to be going down, but they were instead greeted to a very... _Not-sexual_ scene. 

Tuffnut folded his arms with a proud boast, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Snotman and his loving husband." Snotlout rolled his eyes. "We've come to 'chat' about why you're being so... Not annoying for once."

"You mean... distant?"

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you being so distant?"

"And you two specifically came to talk to me without anyone telling you to?"

They shared looks. "No, we just didn't want Hiccup to find you two shoving your tongues down each other's throats. Trust me, we both don't wanna be here right now."

"Point taken." Snoutlout looked up at Hookfang, who didn't seem too interested in what was happening. He was more interested in snuggling up with his rider again. "If you really wanna know why, it's because I don't want to say something stupid that'll make you two spill the beans. My relationship with Hookfang is basically blackmail at this point."

Hookfang made a concerned grunt, bending his head down for Snotlout to lean against. 

Ruffnut chuckled, "We're not gonna ruin your entire life just because you're a dickhead. We're kinda just used to that, now."

Tuffnut continued, "Yeah, and you're stressing Hiccup out and it's getting annoying."

The cocky rider sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I really don't see why everyone wants me to my old self. Isn't that, you know... Obnoxious and annoying?"

"Obviously! But that isn't the point. Quit being distant because it's only going to get you found out sooner," Ruffnut snapped, pointing an accusing finger in Snotlout's face. Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Ya hear?"

"Yes, yes! I'll stop being quiet, jeez." Snotlout backed away, closer to Hookfang. "Can you both leave now?"

The twins huffed but zipped their mouths, turning back to their dragons. They left the plateau back for the Edge, leaving Hookfang and his rider alone again.

"Finally... Fuck, why does everyone have to get on my dick when I act differently for a second..." Hookfang nudged him. "No, that wasn't an invitation, Fangster."

Hookfang grumbled and laid down, grabbing Snotlout's tunic and placing him down in the crook of his neck. _Stay_

"Yeah... we can stay here," Snotlout mused absentmindedly, drifting off as he rested his head against his dragon.


	4. a new trainer

When Hiccup trained dragons, he taught them how to work with human riders. His job as a dragon trainer was to bring human and dragons together as one.

Snotlout’s job as a dragon trainer was apparently teaching dragons how to _masturbate_. That was a very different job than Hiccup’s, but he thought it was way more useful. A dragon would have so much more fun getting off than flying around with some fat-ass Viking on its back. With his new job, well, he had to actually train Hookfang now.

Hookfang at first was a little confused when his rider started to command him to sit upright against the wall. He had been commanded to sit in other positions, but definitely not against a wall. The first few times Snotlout asked-- more like _demanded_ , actually-- Hookfang didn’t listen.

“Come on, Hookfang! I swear you won’t regret it afterwards,” he begged, brows furrowed and teeth bore. He knew it was rather uncomfortable for Hookfang to sit against a wall, but he knew he wouldn’t be uncomfortable for long.

Hookfang made a questioning sound. _Why should I?_

“I wanna show you something. You’ll like it!”

The dragon rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked back towards the closest wall, sitting up and spreading his legs in front of him to get comfortable. His tail was squished under him, but he supposed he’d put up with it for the time being. _This better be good._

“Okay, okay, so, I’m going to teach you how to masturbate.” Hookfang cocked his head. He didn’t know what that was. “It’s basically when you make yourself feel good. I don’t know how else to explain it, just listen to what I say.”

The human approached and grabbed Hookfang’s ‘hand’, pulling it down near his slit.

“Just copy what I’m doing after I finish.” He got the smooth surface of Hookfang’s two thumb claws, pressing them on both lips of his slit. He slowly moved them to each end and back, smiling to himself as Hookfang started to react to the feeling. Snotlout pressed the claws down harder, increasing the speed of the ministrations. He released his grasp, standing back to watch his dragon.

“Keep doing that,” he ordered, making a hand gesture to resemble what he was doing.

Hookfang grumbled but followed his order, keeping up what Snotlout was doing. The longer he kept doing it, the better it felt. The Nightmare’s legs started to bounce slightly and his tongue poked out, followed by his slimy cock unsheathing not too long after. As always, his member was absolutely soaked in his fluorescent orange cum, dripping to the floor with light taps. He roared triumphantly, which in other words meant he was ordering Snotlout to come and clean him up.

 _This_ was why Snotlout wanted to teach his dragon how to masturbate. Doing all the work got tiring, and for a tough Viking, he really wasn’t tough at all. Some would call him weak, some would call him a slut. In every sense of the word, he was a slut when it came to dragon dick.

Snotlout walked closer, reaching out for Hookfang’s dripping member and taking into his hands. He licked the tip, staring in his dragon’s eyes as he did so. Hookfang grunted, keeping strong eye contact with Snotlout. He wasn’t going to show any sort of submission to his greedy human. If Snotlout wanted Hookfang to be the dominant one, then so be it. He always has been more dominant than Snotlout could ever wish to be. This was a perfect time to teach him who the boss truly was.

Hookfang snarled, pulling Snotlout closer with a claw. The rider obliged, licking each and every part of Hookfang’s cock like a thirsty slut as he cradled the dragon’s knot. It didn’t take much longer for Snotlout to finally become uncomfortable with the staring when he realised Hookfang was taking this dom and sub thing seriously.

Greedily, Snotlout took the head of Hookfang’s cock into his mouth, licking around the tip to make sure it was clean. He felt like some sort of slave but for some reason that only made him harder. He went down as far as he could, continuing to circle his tongue around the length of the member. He slipped his lips of the dick with a wet ‘pop!’, licking off any cum that was on his fingers. 

The Monstrous Nightmare wasn’t done with him. With his knot only growing bigger, he roared ferociously and pushed himself off the wall, grabbing Snotlout’s shoulders as he went. He pushed the human flat to the floor on his back, growling inches away from his face. Snotlout could feel the warmth of his breath wash across his face, drawing an ache of fear from his heart.

“Good boy…” Snotlout muttered. Though, he immediately knew not to talk when Hookfang roared in his face.

The claws holding Snotlout’s shoulders dug into his skin, drawing blood and a whimper from the human. He kept quiet.

With a pleased grunt from Hookfang, the dragon started to undress his human with his claws and teeth. Once again, he left Snotlout’s helmet on. It made him look more like a dragon so he preferred it. He moved Snotlout further under him-- not completely-- and dug his claws into his shoulders again. Snotlout watched what he was doing with narrowed eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. Hookfang didn’t look like he was in the mood to be following any orders.

When Hookfang aimed his dick near Snotlout’s entrance, he freaked out. He had been waiting for this, but at the same time, he was fucking _horrified_. The size of his member didn’t look safe to be thrust into his small, human asshole, so he tried to steer clear of actual sex until he felt ready. He hasn’t even had anal before, so that was another reason to be freaking out! 

“Woah! Hold on, Hookie!” Hookfang wasn’t listening. He growled, brushing the tip of his member over the human’s entrance. Snotlout felt his legs shaking in anticipation. The anxiety of the situation was close to killing him, but his logical side knew there was no way out of this. He signed up to get fucked in the ass by a dragon, so he guessed he’d just have to put up with it.

Hookfang surprisingly pushed in slowly, but it still hurt. Snotlout gasped and tensed, piercing his palms with his nails as his fists clenched tight. It was both the expansion of his virgin ass and the burn from the dryness that he was feeling. He just hoped the pain would stop eventually.

Even though Hookfang was trying to be dominant, he couldn’t help but worry about his rider. His pain was radiating off him like a raging bushfire and it was all the dragon could feel. He could sense what pain he was feeling and decided to act upon it rather than hoping it would fix itself. He pulled out and instead replaced the space he had penetrating with his tongue. A sigh of relief swept past Snotlout’s lips.

“Thanks, Hookie…” He murmured, enjoying the cool feeling of the wet tongue instead of the rough, dragon dick. 

Hookfang was, in a sense, lubing Snotlout up. He knew the human was experiencing a burning sensation from the dry insertion. No amount of thrusting would’ve stopped that. He watched with wide and curious eyes as Snotlout began to pump his own dick with associated moans of pleasure, pulling his knees up slightly. It was then when Hookfang realised how much Snotlout loved dick.

He finished prepping Snotlout’s hole with his tongue and bit at the human’s hand so he would stop pleasuring himself. He grabbed his hands with his claws, holding them above Snotlout’s head. His dragon tongue wrapped around his rider’s length, continuing what Snotlout was doing beforehand. He aimed his cock near his entrance again, pushing in slowly again to see the human’s reaction.

There was less pain this time around. Of course, there was still the ache of the absolute size of his cock fitting into his unstretched ass, but that wasn’t something he could help. He started to thrust, starting off slow and steady. Whatever he was hitting when he completely shoved his member into Snotlout was obviously pleasuring him, so he sped the pace. Each time his cock rammed into Snotlout’s body, he would jerk forward from the force and make a small grunt.

“Ah.” Yes, that was the sound he was making. Hookfang found it cute. He noticed the human’s cheeks starting to turn pink. 

Hookfang sped up more, starting to ram it into him to hear the cute sounds he was making. Humans made interesting noises during mating. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” It also made Hookfang’s cock tremble. His tongue pumped faster at Snotlout’s twitching dick, licking up any precum that was to leak from its tip. Oh, and the taste of human cum was quite something, too. It was bitter and warm; nice against the tongue. 

Snotlout’s face had gone red. Even his chest was starting to turn pink, too. It was obvious that he was trying to suppress his moans but he was finding it hard to. Every “ah!” he made was meant to be softer, but oh Thor were they still loud as an angry dragon. 

_This little human can sure make a lot of noise._ Hookfang chuckled to himself as he watched Snotlout’s face scrunch up in bliss. 

“Faster, baby! Ohh, yes--” the buildup he could feel in his groin was sure to send him to Valhalla by the time he was finished. He felt like his dick was ready to burst out everything inside him and just _kill him_ right there and then. He hated how good it felt to get fucked in the ass by a dragon. He was such a pervert but it wasn’t going to make his trip to Helheim any worse.

Hookfang went faster and harder, growling from the pleasure he was earning himself. The friction around his cock from Snotlout’s tight ass was absolute ecstasy. He too was close to release. _Just a little longer… Let me make my human feel like a saint..._

“FASTER!” At this point, he knew the twins could hear him, but now he truly didn’t care. It was becoming agonising from having his hands bound above his head and watching his dragon make an absolute mess out of him. Fuck… it was hot. His face was burning hot and he swore he was drooling at this stage. Each thrust made him make an embarrassing moan or whimper but he was sure Hookfang didn’t care. His dragon was viciously fucking him senseless with more love than Snotlout believes he has ever felt or received.

With one final thrust, Snotlout came. The moan he made was louder than the rest, definitely loud enough to wake up any of his neighbours. Hookfang quickly licked up his cum with a content purr and continued to thrust until he came, too. A wet release filled Snotlout’s hole as his dragon finished his business. Hookfang pulled out and released Snotlout’s hands, barking playfully.

“Ohh yeah… That was so fucking worth it, Fangster,” he groaned, sitting up with some trouble. His back ached from lying down for so long, his legs were numb from the pleasure and his ass hurt from getting fucked so hard. Gods, he felt like a whore. “You’re a good fuck. Everyone else is missing out on some quality sex.” He chuckled, patting Hookfang’s muzzle when he leaned down closer to his human.

“Now I gotta figure out how to clean my ass. You damn dragon, I should have built a bath in here.”

Hookfang laughed at him, licking his face.

“Thanks, but my face isn’t the part that's covered in cum.” Hookfang glanced down. “If you really wanna lick up your own cum, feel free. I’m not stopping you.”

The dragon rolled his eyes and walked off to his corner of the hut, curling up and lying down.

“Wow, okay, goodnight I guess.” 

Long story short, Hookfang ended up licking him clean anyway when he grew annoyed from his constant complaining. Snotlout suggested they should just fuck near the waterside next time. It’s wasn’t like anyone was ever down there in the middle of the night. Though, he might gain some unwanted attention from neighbouring dragons with his loud moans.

A dragon gangbang didn’t sound too bad.


End file.
